fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Belle's Research Notes
Belle's Research Notes are a series of thirteen clues in Fable II which lead the Hero to the Ancient Scrolls buried around Albion. The scrolls, also referred to as "artifacts", are part of the Archaeologist side-quest. Contents Note 1 My research proves conclusively that the first artifact is hidden somewhere in the oldest part of the city. Location: Bowerstone Old Town Note 2 All the ancient texts point to an artifact hidden near the ruins of an Old Kingdom structure. One of them mentions a "dark cathedral, overlooking the ocean". At least, I believe that is the correct translation. Location: Rookridge, near the Lucky Heather Tavern Note 3 My latest research led me to some of the darkest, most chilling books I have at my disposal. The next artifact lies "where the dead dwell" according to them. Location: Bowerstone Cemetery Note 4 There seems to be a strong connection between the next artifact and life, fertility and rebirth. Those three words have appeared in almost all the texts I've consulted. Location: Oakfield, near the Temple of Light Note 5 Everything points to the next artifact resting somewhere which has "long been home to wanderers and travellers", according to one source. Location: Bower Lake, in the Gypsy Camp. Note 6 "There are constant mentions in the old texts of a "dense forest" that lies somewhere in the shadow of a tower. I believe one of the artifacts may be found in such a place." Location: Brightwood, Westcliff Road/Brightwood Tower (if available) (NB/ This cannot be done while The Cullis Gate quest is active as the game assumes that you are on that quest automatically on entering Brightwood) Note 7 It's clear that the next artifact lies buried close to a road. Is it possible it could be the "winding path by the ocean" that one of the scrolls mentioned? Location: The Bandit Coast, its at the end of a hidden side road that runs along the cliff Note 8 All the clues I've gathered about the next artifact point to it being buried under what one scroll described as a "sea-licked sand looked up by a mountain etched with battle", whatever that means. Location: Westcliff, near Westcliff Camp, down by the docks. Note 9 I haven't been able to gather many clues about the next artifact. I believe it is in a cave by a beach somewhere, probably not far from the region where one of the previous artifacts was found. Which one, though, I cannot tell. Location: Gemstone Grotto (near the Hobbe Cave in Rookridge) Note 10 The texts are very clear about where the next artifact is buried: in a town called Oakvale. I thought at first I'd mistranslated and they meant Oakfield, but no, we must find the site of a village that has long since disappeared. What tragedy befell it, I don't know. Location: Wraithmarsh, just outside The Shadow Court. Note 11 There was once a bandit king by the name of Twinblade, and I am fairly certain an artifact is buried beneath the site where his camp once stood. The camp is long gone though, and I believe a village lies in its place. Twinblade's spirit is likely to live on there. Location: Bloodstone, near the furniture shop, by the cart. Note 12 The only information I've been able to gather about the next artifact is that it is buried in ground sacred to Heroes. Shame there are none left to ask where that might be. Location: Guild Cave Note 13 The final artifact lies within a deep, winding cave, but with a rather extraordinary characteristic: one can see the ocean through its walls. Location: Reaver's Rear Passage (Bloodstone) See also * List of Fable II Archaeologist Scrolls Category:Fable II Books